vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124678-morning-coffee-413-monday-blues-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- My Lord, man. I thought I was kicking ass because I put on 15 levels. Do you sleep? Or is it more a Cartmanesque Poop-Sock situation. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- I slept! I swear! And no, no Cartmanesque Poop-Sock situation either. 28% EXP (10% from housing board, 8% from guild buff, 8% from flask, 2% from authenticator) increase and very determined leveling and powering through everything non-stop. No reading the quests as it's the 3rd time I've run them. Only briefly enjoying the sites as my main was an explorer that I crawled all over Nexus, no crafting (I severely dislike crafting), path missions only if it's on my way to the next quest and mainly to get the end of the map item as some are really good and the AMP/Ability points are worth it. I planned my questing along with the path missions as best as I could so I could get them all at the same time. Also, warriors are insane damage dealers even at low levels. Primes? no problem I'm a stun machine. Damage? Not a problem, at level 25 with rampage resets the damage is just crazy. Used T4 Rampage and t4 Tremor with Breaching Strikes and Relentless Strikes at T0. Made sure to update runes with the cheap ones so I could hit milestones faster and gain more stats. Also, shiphand missions give out VERY good lowbie gear if you gold them. I got a level 45 purple sword that lasted me till like level 50, a 43 weapon attachment (or implant, don't remember) that lasted till 50 as well. | |} ---- I will. I know she's hoping to be better by today. Today is the end of Spring Break, so she has to go back to work tomorrow. | |} ---- You went 0-50 in a weekend? How's this possible? | |} ---- I'm pretty sure the remedy for sinus infections is lots of steam, so tell that Aurin to hit the showers. Do you guys actualy have spring during spring break? Ours was weeks ago and the cherry blossoms just really bloomed last week. | |} ---- Columbus doesn't always have a Spring (sometimes it just switches daily from winter to summer and back until it finally decides on one). However, we definitely had Spring over Spring Break this year. In that, it rained for the entire week almost constantly. | |} ---- :lol: | |} ---- Just rain or did you get a few nice thunderstorms? I tell you, the lack of good lightning storm skys for skyplots really puts a downer on my spooky tales of mordesh science gone wrong. | |} ---- That's South Park's ill-informed and inaccurate portrayal of video gamers. Everyone knows that, if you lean at all, you lean on the mouse side. Otherwise, your right sweeps curve down and can kill a split second of your time. | |} ---- Oh yeah, we had thunderstorms periodically interrupted by periods of rain. Ohio's got all the best weather. :lol: We were wondering when we were messing around on Path's plot Thursday whether we should get off and unplug from the wall. Eventually, we decided to stick around because we have surge protectors. If those don't work, I think I should know. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just make sure you plug the 10 day free trial! If we'd had that in the beginning, I don't think the game would have gotten into quite such a bad state of population. It's already worked wonders since getting it. | |} ---- Posted above how I did it. Very long gaming sessions with no breaks, and around 6 hours of sleep at night. I had the weekend to myself, so no one bugged me. Was very nice to go back once to the "hardcore" gaming style for a few dyas, haven't been able to since I was a lot younger. | |} ---- That's crazy. Did you just speed right through w/o doing path and map completion stuff? The problem I have is I'm super OCD so I try and do everything I can in a zone w/o getting bored and moving on. | |} ---- Since I already have done explorer (twice to completion) I knew exactly where the quests where and what was required. I planned my questing routes for each zone prior and did the path missions on my way. If I knew the path mission would take too long, I skipped it and will go back to it this week, but did as many as would get me to 30 or map completion in some zones. The thing that normally took longest on path was map discovery, so places like Malgrave and Grimvault I skipped for map completion as those places are massive and the quest lines don't take you anywhere near some of the covered map zones. | |} ---- The weekend was pretty much a blur and not in the good Las Vegas way. I have a super complicated work issue that's holding up a hot feature. If it's not quite right then very bad things happen so I'm being careful. I have a couple other outstanding RL tasks that are adding to the stress and the seasonal allergies are kicking in. I had to log out early last night due to a sinus headache. Kitty's got enough EG to buy her LAS4 unlock. Not sure what to do with the rest of them. Finally ground out the last 2k of the Exile rep that Elsa needed so she's now on the Vet. Adventure step. Tonight... not sure. I'm committed to getting this work thing done no later than first thing tomorrow so I'll probably be here until I'm satisfied that it works. If I'm not a potato by the time I get home I might just work on one of the other RL tasks instead of logging in. Oh man. Thursdays are a great day for me. *rubs chin* just need to get Vet KV, SC and SSM out of the way. Ehm, on my Stalker. My Esper needs all the Adv and Dungeons and only has a couple world bosses. | |} ---- Is this the same one run by a guy named Milo (Spelling) from Phobos? Sounds familiar, and I'd definitely help out with it =) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope. This will be the first pug we've run ourselves. Honestly, it's kind of a test run at least in part to see if there would be interest from our team in running content during the week (we raid on Fridays and Saturdays). So it will be open first to people from our team, but I don't expect that to be more than a handful and we'll pug the rest. A bunch of us have done a few pugs the last few weeks with varying levels of enjoyment. Some of us have gone with other raid groups, others with guild alt runs that just blow the place up, and others with a true "pug" raid. So this is just our chance to do it "our" way :p You can contact me in game: "Chet Awesomelaser" or "Rythar Silverfury" and I can make sure to throw you an invite if you are still interested on Thursday. | |} ---- If you already have the WB knocked out, this is definitely dooable, SSM being the biggest challenge (due to length). I could probably work out a SSM run tonight if you were interested and the times worked out. | |} ---- Some player did an April Fool's "confirmed for Drop 6" post or somesuch. Might be in Off Topic or it could have been on reddit. I did a similar "napkin math" exercise for decor that I did for the upcoming holo-wardrobe. I probably should have published it. IIRC it came up in the 1-10 TB range which I'll accept as "painful" enough that I have no expectations that an increase will ever happen. Wish I could but RL is going to have me wrapped up until Wednesday. If I'm IG before then I'll probably be too fried for anything more complicated than a VSH. OTOH I'll more or less have the weekend to myself as the wife will be out of town. edit: I wasn't expecting to run this week :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----